


It happens

by kurojiri



Series: Iron Man Bingo 2019 Fills [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Iron Man Bingo 2019, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Parental Tony Stark, Peter loves jokes and puns, Puns & Word Play, Rhodey is mentioned - Freeform, Sarcasm, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, they are basically father and son now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Puns were not what Tony usually used in his conversations.





	It happens

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, it is official I have made my first bingo in my card!!! I am so proud of myself. Thank-you for kudos and comments ya'll are what make this bingo fun and for getting me to continue as I fill my card. 
> 
> Square Fill: Puns

Puns were never his go-to. Nor did he ever try to work up to them. Sarcasm was easier to light up when the silence was whirling its head. If he had company, Tony needed to be doing something—anything to match the atmosphere.  
  
When he had been younger and cockier his words had bitten hard. He was a piece of work, and not the kind that Rhodey deserved when he had to pick him up after too many drinks. Tony would have given him a raise but friends didn’t work like that. Rhodey had told him during his coherent memories post blackouts. Something like those moments stuck around his skull. Not that he allowed himself to be mushy. Stark men were made of iron.

(So, no heart-to-hearts that could end in tears.)  
  
Years later and in between saving the world countless times, Tony had acquired Peter Parker. The boy whose heart was brighter and better than any other person alive. Someone that had made him have a couple of heart attack scares since Peter tended to be reckless in the superhero gig. He was a hero no one deserved but got anyways.  
And while Peter had saved him, he also had made Tony wonder how his life came to having puns being passed around his roof.

It was during mealtime.  
  
_“Mr. Stark: What do you call a fake noodle?”_  
  
_“I don’t k—”_  
  
_“An Impasta.”_

 

 

  
When they were watching movies:  
  
_“What cheese can never be yours?”_

_Peter’s eyes were always bright, always waiting for Tony to ask, so he could finish with an equally content grin. It had been why Tony always engaged with his jokes._

_“Nacho cheese.”_

 

 

  
Or really, whenever Peter had to quip.

Which, frankly, was a lot. Not that he minded. Tony had his own quirks, and puns didn’t really hurt anyone. If anything, it had lightened the mood when he woke up to each day with Peter ranging from vine references to puns in his conversations. It pretty much summed up that he was a dad now.

It should have scared him; but it didn’t. Instead, he embraced what his life had become.

“Peter! What did the daddy spider say to the baby spider?” He could already see his kid making a face. “You spend too much time on the web.”


End file.
